


Ah, college

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [11]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Four and Eric are at a frat party and things go wild. At some point they find themselves in a room with a gorgeous petite blonde who wears them out (dandancristine).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, college

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi initiates! I'm sorry for not posting in a while. After you read this smut maybe you'll understand and forgive me. It was a bit difficult to write (more than anticipated).
> 
> I have posted a new story called Conquer yourself. Would be my pleasure if you would check it out and leave a comment. Plus a one-shot (or better yet a sad-shot) Not the end for us.

Ah, college

Prompt: Four and Eric are at a frat party and things go wild. At some point they find themselves in a room with a gorgeous petite blonde who wears them out (dandancristine).

Four's POV

"Can you fucking believe what is going on?" Eric asks slurring.

We somehow stumbled into this room with the petite blonde, Tris (I've noticed her a while ago when the semester started), and Eric just asked her if she would be interested in a threesome. She said yes and now here we are all three naked on a bed kissing and touching. While Eric fondles her boobs and licks her face I get to try out her pussy. God she smells good. I lick her folds a few times and she moans loudly. I flick my tongue over her swollen clit before sucking on it and she bucks her hips bringing her most intimate part closer to my face. I have to pin her down while I keep licking her. I retract my face and insert two fingers into her wet pussy pumping her in a steady rhythm. I look up and now she's grabbing her own boobs while sucking Eric's dick. Eric convinced me a few other times to a threesome, but we never had such a gorgeous girl to fuck.

"That's right, babe, suck my cock, you little slut" he says and I can tell he is drunk.

"Dude, call me a slut one more time and I'll bite your dick off" she says back.

"A feisty one, Four" he says turning around to look at me.

"Eric, just because she agreed to this doesn't mean she is a slut. It's not like we are doing this every day either" I say. I know it's kind of a guy's fantasy, but I heard a lot of girls talk about wanting a threesome. And for fuck's sake, we are in college. If we don't try this shit out now, when?

"Your buddy is right. If you keep calling me a slut one more time you can jerk off while I fuck his brains out" she declares and I smirk. Oh yeah, please Eric, be an ass. He and I have been friends since elementary, but he always had this bully vibe. He likes to dominate and hates it when others, especially girls, tell him what to do, but he never became aggressive with anyone.

"Alright. You are not a slut. Now could you please continue sucking my dick?" he asks and she obliges. I keep fingering her and suck her clit until I suddenly feel her walls clench around my fingers. I help her ride out her orgasm and lick her juices as they overflow her perfect pink pussy. She moans loudly and lifts her back off the bed as she comes.

"Oh my God" she shouts. I smirk. She is very responsive. Usually girls make a ton of noise but are so concentrated on other things that it makes it very hard to get them off.

"Let's switch" Eric says. Tris lifts herself up on her elbows to look at us. She looks first at Eric, measuring him from head to toe and then does the same with me.

"You, Four, sit down here" she says and points where she is currently sitting. She gets up on the bed and waits for me to sit down. I spread my legs and allow her to settle between them. She rests on her elbows and sticks her ass in the air. "Eric, is it? You lick me good and then fuck me hard while I give your buddy head" she says. Somehow I thought this to be different. Usually Eric commands the girls around, but Tris uses us as her personal slaves, but to be fair I kind of like it. Eric looks from me to her ass and back to me. I shrug in a way that says "just go with it" and so he does. He starts licking her pussy, while she grabs my dick and strokes it a few times.

Her hand on me feels divine. I can't wait to have her suck me. She holds me firm in her hand and then flicks her tongue out licking her own lips before running it from base to tip. She circles the head a few times and sucks it lightly before she opens her mouth wide and takes me in as much as she can. She starts bobbing her head up and down my length moaning a little, but not too loud. I don't know if it's because of Eric who is still licking her or because she enjoys giving me head. She plays with my balls while slightly increasing her speed. I throw my head back and close my eyes relishing the feeling of her mouth around my hard cock. I'm getting closer and just as I want to warn her I come hard and spill into her mouth. My eyes are still closed when she finishes sucking me off. She releases me with a loud popping sound and I look at her. She has a satisfied grin on her face and I smirk. I sit up and clumsily manage to kiss her. We French for a long time, while Eric licks her relentlessly.

"You have the best tasting pussy ever" Eric says.

"I couldn't agree more" I say.

"I think I'm gonna come just from tasting her" he says.

"Go ahead" she encourages. "What about you?" she asks looking at me.

"What about me? I just came" I say.

"I know" she says enveloping me in her small fist. She starts stroking my cock and I get hard again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" we hear Eric grunt and then he releases his semen over her naked back. He falls backwards on a desk chair and Tris crawls up and positions herself over my cock.

"Do you have condoms?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say and capture her lips. Somehow Eric tosses one over at me and I quickly unwrap it and pull it over.

"Now, do a better job than your body and fuck me before you come" she commands.

"As you wish" I say grinning. I grab her hips and rub myself against her slick entrance moisturizing enough to plunge into her. She arches her back and moans loudly, making my cock twitch inside her. I wait for a moment before I start rocking in and out of her while she meets every one of my thrusts with one of her own. We establish a nice rhythm when Eric climbs on the bed and settles above me shoving his dick deep inside her throat. I hold her hips for support while one of her hands is on my shoulder and the other on Eric's hip. We both fuck her hard and I feel myself getting closer.

"I'm close" I pant.

"Me too" Eric groans.

"I'm almost there" she says through heavy breathing. I reach down and stroke her clit and immediately her walls start clenching around my pounding cock. This is enough to send me over the edge but I'm making sure she's there before me. She cries out my name and comes hard and plenty on my dick, while Eric comes on her face. A moment later I spill everything into the condom and slump backwards pulling her with me. Eric gets off the bed again and sits somewhere down.

After a while Eric speaks up again, but as usual it's to kill the mood.

"Hey, Tris. How about anal?" Way to go Eric. Girls aren't so fond of that.

"Sure" she says surprising me. I give her a questioning look since she looks directly into my eyes and smirks.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to see two guys fucking each other" she replies and I burst out laughing.

"I didn't mean… Ugh, never mind. I'm getting a beer. You guys want one" he asks putting his pants on, but not his shirt.

"Yeah" Tris and I say at the same time. He leaves the room and I'm alone with her.

"Hey, would you go on a date with me?" I blurt out. It's her who gives me a questioning look now.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"After we had a threesome with your friend? Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Tris, I really like you. I wanted to ask you out, but we never got the chance to be alone. And about Eric. He smoked some Jamaican pot earlier. He won't remember a thing tomorrow" I say with a chuckle.

"That's fine, but don't you mind?"

"No. Could it have been different? Yeah. But as far as I'm concerned I'm the only one who really got to be with you."

"That's a strange logic, but okay. What about Eric? What if he wants to go for round three?"

"If I know him well, and I do, he is probably already humping another girl downstairs" I say.

"Okay. Then how about another round just the two of us?" she asks with a sexy glint in her eyes. I nod eagerly and we go at it again. And again. And again. Eric's loss if he smokes pot and gets drunk.


End file.
